A gas turbine engine includes an exhaust nozzle. Gas path contours of the exhaust nozzle should be smooth and continuous to minimize performance losses. Hardware of the exhaust nozzle is often segmented due to nozzle geometry, manufacturing limitations, and differences in relative thermal growths and tolerances. Gas path interfaces between liners or a liner to a structure have been employed, but can result in gaps or surface steps.